Seria rodzinna
by anga971
Summary: Seria złożona z siedmiu drabbli opowiadających o... No właśnie /mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Na dobry początek: Wino**

Stiles zaśmiał się, przyjmując od mężczyzny kolejną lampkę wina, po czym przeciągnął się, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na to, że połowę wylał.

― To najlepsze urodziny w moim życiu. Wiem, że mówiłem, że bez Scotta to nie będzie to samo, ale no cóż... ― Czknął, trącając milczącego Dereka stopą. ― Co? ― zaświergotał i Hale pomyślał, że lekko pijany Stiles jest przerażający.

― Delektuję się tą chwilą ― odparł po jakimś czasie, zagarniając drobniejsze ciało w objęcia. ― Jakie marzenie pomyślałeś?

― Jak powiem, to się nie spełni, głuptasie ― zaśmiał się Stiles, próbując pstryknąć Dereka w nos, jednak zamiast tego, jego palec wylądował na w samą porę zamkniętym oku.

― Brednie ― burknął, przytrzymując dłoń chłopaka, bo sięgał po jego opróżnioną do połowy lampkę. ― Obiecuję, że dopilnuję, by twoje marzenie się spełniło.

― No więc, marzy mi się mieć dziecko. Z tobą. Takiego małego Stilesa!

Wilkołak nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak bardzo zapędzony w kozi róg. W końcu obiecał, prawda?


	2. Chapter 2

**Wraz z niepewnością pojawia się: Lizak**

Stiles, zaraz po kolacji, zadekował się w łazience i z bijącym sercem rozpakował kupiony mu przez Allison test ciążowy. Po przeczytaniu instrukcji – chciał być pewien, że zrobi wszystko poprawnie – umieścił nasadkę absorbującą, jak fachowo nazywano wąski pojemniczek, nad toaletą i kiedy poczuł, że to właśnie ta chwila…

― Raz, dwa, trz… ― odliczał z bijącym sercem, nagle bojąc się, że pięć sekund może być zbyt długim czasem, a co jeżeli skończy wcześniej? ― Cztery, pięć! ― Niemal westchnął z ulgi, drżącymi rękami umieszczając nasadkę na testerze i zaraz po tym, jak umył ręce, włączył minutnik.

Następne trzy minuty przesiedział pod drzwiami, ignorując prośby Dereka, by mu otworzył, a kiedy rozległ się dźwięk zwiastujący upłynięcie czasu, z walącym sercem podniósł się z podłogi i sięgnął po leżący na szafce test.

Chwilę później stał przed Derekiem, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami na trzymany przez niego, ogromny, czerwony lizak w kształcie serca z napisem: Super Tata.

― Wiedziałeś? ― zapytał szczerząc się jak głupek i wymachując Hale'owi testem przed nosem.

― Jestem wilkołakiem ― odparł, całując go w czoło.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bo nie zawsze jest kolorowo: Pieprz**

Wyplątał się z objęć Dereka, czując mdłości i czym prędzej rzucił się do łazienki. Klęcząc przed muszlą, obejmował się za brzuch i myślał jedynie o tym, że chce, by ten koszmar się nareszcie skończył. Teraz dobrze rozumiał, dlaczego Allison podczas ciąży tak często bywała naburmuszona, co normalnie było do niej niepodobne, ale co się dziwić, jak okres ciąży bywał momentami taki okropny?

Jego ciało napięło się, kiedy targnęły nim kolejne torsje, a on zwrócił wszystko, co zjadł gdzieś około trzeciej w nocy, gdy nagle zrobił się głodny i nie mógł się powstrzymać, zwłaszcza, że te pieczarki wyglądały naprawdę smakowicie…

― Stiles, wszystko w porządku?

Zacisnął zęby, opłukując twarz, po czym sięgnął po stojący na półce odświeżacz powietrza. Nacisnął w tej samej chwili, w której drzwi otworzyły się, a Derek wszedł akurat w chmurę oparów wydobywających się z buteleczki. Stiles już miał mu powiedzieć, że nie potrzebuje jego pomocy, kiedy wilkołak wrzasnął, zasłaniając oczy rękami.

― Wystarczyło odpowiedzieć ― warknął Alfa, dopadając zlewu.

Stiles w osłupieniu przyglądał się trzymanemu w prawej ręce gazowi pieprzowemu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ten czas rządzi się innymi prawami: Łzy**

Derek stanął w progu mieszkania, słysząc chlipanie dobiegające ze środka. Ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi i ze słoikiem kiszonych ogórków pod pachą, skierował swoje kroki do salonu, gdzie znalazł zwiniętego na miękkim dywanie Stilesa. Zaklął w myślach, podchodząc do niego, jednak zanim przy nim ukląkł, odstawił przyniesioną ze sobą zdobycz na stolik.

― Stiles, co się dzieje? ― zapytał z niepokojem w głosie, pamiętając te wszystkie przerażające rzeczy, o których mówił im lekarz.

Młodzieniec spojrzał na niego i Hale z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że chociaż nie było go raptem kilka minut – tyle co podejść do mieszkających niedaleko McCallów i wrócić, a Stiles już zdążył przemoczyć sobie łzami koszulkę i sprawić, że zaczerwieniły mu się oczy.

― Jeszcze pytasz co się dzieje? Właśnie rozmawiałem z Allison i dowiedziałem się, że ją Scott zabiera na nocne wycie ― zaszlochał, odtrącając ręce mężczyzny. ― Widać jemu nie przeszkadza, że puchną jej kostki i jest gruba! Ale ty przestałeś wychodzić ze mną gdziekolwiek!

― Dziecko… ― wymamrotał mężczyzna, jednak wystarczyło jedno rozżalone spojrzenie partnera, by się poprawił: ― Pozwolisz się zabrać na kawę?

Stiles momentalnie się rozpromienił, migiem wstając z podłogi. Osuszył oczy rękawem koszuli, która unosiła się lekko na jego zaokrąglonym brzuchu, po czym spojrzał na mężczyznę z uśmiechem.

Cholerny Stiles Stilinski zawsze górą.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ale zdarzają się też miłe chwile: Mięta**

Stiles leżał na tyłach domu, wygrzewając brzuch w promieniach słońca. I chociaż Derek nazywał go największym głupkiem świata, skoro wierzył, że dzięki temu dziecko nie urodzi się równie blade, co on, to chłopak z przekory upierał się przy swoim.

Ciepło dawało mu się we znaki i nawet zimny okład na czole nie pomagał.

Nagle usłyszał kroki i odwrócił się w stronę, z której nadchodził Derek z dwoma reklamówkami wypełnionymi…

― Lody! ― wykrzyknął, niezdarnie podnosząc się z miejsca. Może był to dopiero dwudziesty tydzień ciąży, ale miał wrażenie, że już był wielorybem. ― Masz je?

Spojrzał podejrzliwie na silącego się na uśmiech Dereka.

― Tak, kochanie. Muszę cię jednak rozczarować, bo każdy sprzedawca w promieniu dwudziestu mil zapewniał mnie, że nie ma czegoś takiego, jak miętowe lody na patyku ― zakończył już niemal warcząc.

Stiles otworzył z oburzeniem usta, rzucając podejrzliwe spojrzenie na zawartość siatek, kiedy nagle poczuł kopnięcie i z rozdziawioną buzią podążył wzrokiem w dół.

― Derek, daj rękę ― powiedział szeptem, obawiając się, że hałas powstrzyma małego Stilesa przed kolejnym ruchem. Mężczyzna podał mu ją niepewnie i wziął głęboki wdech, czując kopnięcie.

― Znajdę ci te lody ― powiedział przejęty, po czym ucałował brzuch chłopaka.


	6. Chapter 6

**A kiedy zbliża się rozwiązanie: Wanilia**

Derek chodził po korytarzu to w jedną, to w drugą stronę od przeszło godziny. Miał już przeczytane wszystkie plakaty, poradniki i gazetki reklamujące wózki dla bliźniaków, ale wciąż nikt nie wyszedł z Sali i nie powiedział mu, że może zobaczyć małego Aarona.

Z każdą kolejną chwilą, coraz trudniej było mu zapanować nad emocjami, a myśl, że nie siedzi teraz przy Stilesie, trzymając go za rękę, czy robiąc cokolwiek innego, by go wesprzeć, sprawiała tylko, że miał ochotę wtargnąć do pomieszczenia. Zamiast tego zacisnął mocniej palce na torbie, w której miał wszystko, co według Allison było potrzebne na kilka pierwszych dni, które spędzą w szpitalu. Sam zresztą zajął się kompletowaniem śpioszków, które wpierw wyprał w delikatnym płynie do płukania o lekkim zapachu wanilii.

Nagle drzwi po jego prawej stronie otworzyły się i jego oczom ukazała się uśmiechnięta pielęgniarka, która od razu w jego mniemaniu urosła do rangi mesjasza.

― Ma pan śliczną córeczkę, panie Hale.

― Córeczkę…

― Panie Hale, czy pan mnie słyszy? Niech ktoś pójdzie po lekarza!


	7. Chapter 7

**I żyli długo i szczęśliwie: Papryka**

Stiles złapał się za głowę, słysząc narastający z sekundy na sekundę płacz dziecka. Przekręcił się na drugi bok, trącając Dereka nogą; nie rozumiał, dlaczego przy każdym najmniejszym dźwięku, jakie wyda z siebie jego mała córeczka, to właśnie on od razu się budzi, a Hale śpi dalej, jakby nigdy nic. Jakby tego było mało, mężczyznę później zawsze wyjątkowo bawiły cienie pod oczami Stilesa.

― Hę? ― bąknął zaspany mężczyzna, przyciągając do siebie Stilinskiego.

― Wataha ― zaczął Stiles i zaśmiał się, kiedy partner zerwał się z łóżka, gotowy do ataku. ― Dziecko ― poprawił się, zakopując w pościel. Nim ponownie zasnął, usłyszał jeszcze nienaturalnie wysoki głos Dereka:

― Spokojnie, Chili, tatuś jest przy tobie.


End file.
